Underground Relationship
by animefantist
Summary: Royai stories, I presume; About the relationships of Guilford and Cornelia. May add in some extra self-created characters. Rated M to be safe and that there may be lemons in future chapters
1. The Banquet

My first time writing a fanfic. Do enjoy and support my release! XD

* * *

Standing at the balcony, facing the hall, he sighted her. Wearing a low cut dark purple dress, she simply looks beautiful. It is only on such occasions, then he can see her in such attire. It was an annual banquet for the ruling of Holy Britannian Empire.

It is a must for all the nobles, dukes et cetra, well as long as you are someone of higher social status, to attend this banquet. But there seems to be something that is blocking his mental image of her beauty, he is thinking hard but just cannot think of what it is really.

Finally, it took him some time to figure it out.

That 'blockage' of what he meant; it is that she is being surrounded with a bunch of guys. Sure, though they are having a conversation, but it somehow seems like it is a conversation with motive; either they are trying to make a good impression so that they can get good benefits from the royal family or, perhaps a marriage with her will do them good. These are the only two reasons he can think up of.

He hated it, not only because of the motives those son have but he hated it most, especially at the part where he saw unknown males are surrounding her.

'Is this jealousy he is feeling?' he thought. Just as he is trying to sort out his thoughts, he saw Darlton approaching to him in his direction.

"Guilford, what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you go in and try to mingle with others?" Darlton asked and stand next to him, facing towards the hall.

"If your meaning of 'mingle' is ask me to know better the ladies of the nobles better, meaning to find a mate in my life in the process, I rather not", Guilford simply replied.

"In addition, I have to protect Princess Cornelia"

"You look through my intentions", Darlton laughed. "Even though you are the princess' knight… But, the place is heavily guarded with soldiers in and out. Stop finding excuses."

A moment of silence went between the two males, before Darlton speaks up again.

Taking a sip off his wine, Darlton turned and faced him. "Come on, you wouldn't want to be like me right? I missed the prime of my youth and thus I have adopted a dozens of children at an old."

Guilford gave a small chuckle at his comment.

"Just don't bother about me. I'm old enough to think and take care of myself. Besides, there's someone in my heart and so I couldn't mingle around even if I had to. Stop worrying about me. Worry about your sons instead."

Taken aback in surprise, Darlton nearly have his wine cup dropped out of his hand, for he couldn't believe what he has just heard.

"Do I know that person? No, you are also at the base, working nearly 24/7, so where do you have time in looking for someone you loved?"

"Unless, well unless…" Darlton's voice trailing off.

"Unless?" Guilford saw him thinking hard for a moment.

Darlton put his arm around Guilford, "Unless it's someone from the military?"

"Well it's up to you to find out. Besides I never say anything if she is from the military or whatsoever", giving a straight face to Darlton.

"Alright, enough of my affairs. Tonight is a celebration day. Enjoy yourselves in the banquet. If you are going to ask anymore, I will not answer anything."

"Very well then. I will let you off the hook today. I suppose my partner should be looking for me. I had better get going. See you later." Giving a slight pat on Guilford's shoulder before leaving for the hall.

Guilford let out a sign of relief. Probably the fact that Darlton is not going to press anymore questions about his mysterious lover. But there's no point in having the feeling of relief as he is sure bound to ask him more at work.

He mentally scolded himself. If he has not said anything in response to his (Darlton) question, then maybe he will still live in peace.

Guilford continued to stand in the same location for a while, still watching over the princess from afar.

He leaves the balcony, and proceeds to enter into the hall. He took a cup of wine from the waiter and walked towards his princess and the crowd of males around her.

Instead of approaching towards her, he blends into the crowd as if he is queuing up for a turn to talk to her. Sipping his wine slowly, he stood there while waiting for a chance to bring her out of the crowd.

His wine is nearly emptied, and he has also seen how tired his princess is, along with a sense of annoyance in her talk. Pushing among the people, he reached her and started to form a one-man barricade around her, like a bodyguard. He then passed his empty wine cup into one of the noble's hand

"Please excuse the princess as she is needed to be prepared for the last event of the banquet." Without saying anymore words, he wraps his left arm around her body leading her out of the crowd and carry on walking towards her dresser room.

When they have reached the door to her room, both of them are standing outside.

"Princess, go and have a change of clothing. I will stand-by out here and escort you out when you are ready."

She nodded, opened the door but instead of going in, she told the servant inside, whom is responsible for dressing her, to go out of the room.

"I do not want anyone to attend to me. Should I need you again, I will ask for you", said Cornelia. The servant nodded and went off.

"Guilford, come into the room." Guilford nodded, and followed her into the room. Closing the door behind him, Cornelia rests on a chair while he walks over to a small table stand and starts to pour a cup of water for her.

Breaking the silence in the room, Guilford walks up to Cornelia handing her the cup of water. She drank the water in one gulp.

"Gosh, it is tiring to attend such events. That is why I hate it." It is a rare scene for him to see her complaining, no; rather it is rare to see her slouching slightly in her seat trying to get some rest from her tiring night.

"Princess, please mind your manners. Should anyone hear you saying this; it will be rather disrespectful."

"Guilford, we are alone in here. Call me by my name." He nodded in response.

"By the way, Guilford… Just now, why did you stand among the crowd sipping your drink and not getting me out of it?" There's a bit of annoyance in Cornelia's voice, looking in Guilford's direction at the same time. Her expression is demanding for an answer.

Guilford knows he cannot lie, rather to say he is not a man capable of lying. He pulled a nearby chair and sat down slightly away from her. Sighing, he meets her in the eyes.

"I, I was standing there trying to see how long you will able to last. That's all. I tried to get you out but…" his eyes darted away from her.

"Alright, I can't lie the slightest bit even I want to. It was...fun seeing you in that state."

"Very well then, you are forgiven. By the way, erm… Do I happen to sense some hints of jealousy when I saw you in the crowd?"

"…." silence took over him. He couldn't give her an answer because he is not really sure of what is that feeling he has during that time.

Seeing his unreadable expression, she chuckle softly. It was her first time that she saw that he is unable to give her a straight answer.

"When you have an answer for that, tell me. I thought you have a straight answer for it."

"Sorry, I just… Just need to sort out some matter on feelings. That is why I need to confirm it before I can answer your questions."

"There is no need to apologize, Guilford."

"Now then… ", Standing up from her chair, she moved towards him and kissed him in the cheeks. Slowly, she moved her face to his ear's area there and whisper,

"Later after the banquet, will you take me back to my quarters?"

Surprised by her actions, he quickly pulls away from her, stands slightly apart from her.

"We should be careful, Princess. Its 'forbidden'," emphasizing the 'forbidden' word softly and turning his head slightly to his left, unable to meet her sight.

The word 'forbidden' is a bitter and harsh remark for them. Though there are no laws that states soldiers cannot date or marry their companion within the same line, but except for one kind, relationship of a princess and the knight.

The actual purpose for the knight is mainly serves to protect the princess, like a bodyguard; Of course, the relationship can only be of work relations, not love.

Caught by surprise of his actions, Cornelia walks up to him. Feelings of remorse can be seen in her eyes for what she did.

"I'm sorry, I should have thought of the situation of where we are."

It is hard for them to keep their love in dark. Though they have realized their feelings some time ago, they simply cannot do what normal couples can do. No holding hands, no going-out together, no whatsoever. It is even harder when their status in society is of a different level..

"I'm should be the one to apologize that I reacted so strongly. Because I am not accustomed to this feeling and relationship, I made you suffer as well."

The atmosphere in the room has become gloomier and quiet than before.

Trying to strike out a conversation to break the gloomy atmosphere, Guilford started to speak. "As your knight, I promised you to bring you back after the banquet, your Highness."

Cornelia simply nodded, but the atmosphere did not seem to change much. Somewhere in his mind, Guilford hated himself. Have he not over-reacted in his earlier actions, he would not have made her feel so sad and remorse. In addition, it also makes him feel like a fool of not able to accomplish his small role as a lover in giving her some sense of security if he is so worked-up in these small details. He wanted to bang himself in a wall.

"But I must say, you do look exceptionally beautiful tonight, Cornelia…"

"Thank you for your compliment, Guilford", a small smile formed across her lips and her cheeks tinted slightly red.

With that said, Guilford heaved a small sign of relief that she is back to normal.

"All right then, I must have you go out. I need to change my clothing."

"Noted. I will wait for you outside your room. Please take your time to prepare." Straightening himself up before approaching the door.

"Guilford" she called out just when he is about to close the door. "Thank you for staying by my side"

"Its my pleasure. As your knight and ..."

"as your lover." For the last 3 words, instead of saying it out loud, he mimicked them in his lips and left the room.

* * *

Alright people, since this is my first fanfic and firstly, pardon my language in terms of grammar, vocabulary etc etc etc, if I have indeed screwed it up. Just bear with it, ok?

I planned to write this story in either 3 or 5 chapter, well or more perhaps; this will have to depend how the storyline I have conjured in my mind tallys with what I am writing.

Quite a hard task for me.

Hahaha, finally I know how hard it is to write a story.

With all that being said, hope you can enjoy.


	2. Silent Anger

He stands by the door, waiting for her appearance for a long 20 minutes, but yet she has not come out of the dressing room. 20 minutes is considered short, especially for a lady who is dressing herself up nice and well for big occasions. To others, it may seem to be a dreadful long time, however for him… It makes a difference on who is he waiting for. A similar past experience just flashed across his mind. He has once waited for her more than an hour plus long at the door. And so, for this mere 20 minutes, it can hardly means anything to him. Chuckling silently at this small conclusion he made, a female servant happen to walk past him, shooting him a weird look as if telling him, 'why is he chuckling to himself, has he _lost_ it or something?'.

Guilford moved his right hand to straighten his collar, clearing his throat at the same time. He told himself to remain in a calm manner nevertheless, waiting for the princess to come out and additionally, trying not to convey anymore weird expressions/reactions to the passer-bys.

A few moments later, Cornelia opens the door but yet to step out of the room. Instead her hand is shown out of the door frame and is ushering Guilford to come into the room. Guilford looks puzzled. He stepped inside the room, closing the door and turns around to face her. Just as he starts to speak to ask her, he stops in his tracks, dazed by what is appearing in front of him.

Cornelia walks up to him upon seeing his dazed reaction. "Guilford, are you alright?" her face seems worried is placed right in front of his vision.

"Ah... Yes, I am alright." his voice slightly creaked and he clears his throat again, his cheeks blushing slightly. He is totally stunned by her beauty. The black gown dress she wore, though rather revealing, exposed her back almost completely. Despite the fact that he do not really like the low cut which exposes her 'assets' just like the earlier attire she wore, nonetheless it shows out her figure perfectly.

"How do you think I look?" She spins her body slightly.

"Stunning. You look gorgeous. Still I do not really prefer your dress, it's too revealing", he said to her.

"Same sentiments as mine. But Euphie… She picked it out especially for me, for today's banquet and I do not want to disappoint her."

"Alright then but I do not want other guys to be ogling at you." He said frowning.

Cornelia laughed, "So does this mean you are somewhat jealous?"

"Yes, I admit it. I cannot deny the fact that I am in love with you." After having said that, both of them blushed. "Well, before we go, we… No, I have to do something about that 'exposed' back of yours." Guilford said and walks over to her cupboard, and started to rummage around her clothing. He is trying to look for something to cover her revealing area, after a few moments he held out a silk-alike shawl to her.

"This will suits with the gown you are wearing. Drape it around and see how it is." Without saying anything, Cornelia does as what he says. Indeed, the shawl he has chosen matches perfectly with the black gown she is wearing.

"Looks great, this will not only prevent the men from ogling at you but it will also keep you warm since you are quite 'exposed'." Guilford looks very satisfied in his doing.

"Thanks, I appreciate the thought."

Guilford headed straight for the door, opening it. Tucked out his left arm, he turned his face slightly and said, "Shall we go then?"  
Cornelia smiled at his small gestures, wrapped her right hand into his left arm and both of them left the room.

Arriving at the hall, Guilford saw a lot of people looking in their direction and could hear some talking about how beautiful Cornelia is dressed. Somehow, it feels like they are making a grand entrance but of course, all the attention is on the main character. Though feeling a little left out, he himself also does not really like all attention to himself anyway. Cornelia broke off his chain of thoughts, signaling to him and she parted ways with Guilford.  
Making his way aimlessly through the crowd as there is nothing for him to do, other than waiting for the banquet to end; he saw Darlton and approached him.

"The two of you looks like newly-weds when coming into the hall" Darlton said while smirking at him.

"It's okay if you say this in front of me but you had better not say it to the princess or in front of anyone else." Guilford said with a little anger in it.

"Come on, relax my friend. I was just joking with you. You are taking it too seriously."

"Sure I am, because you are drunk and am blabbering nonsense here. Sober yourself up, will you? Before any trouble is caused."

"Geez, calm down, will you? I am sobered up enough. Sorry." Darlton says it sincerely to him.

"Fine... Guess I am too worked up." After all, Darlton is both his friend and comrade; in addition he is seniority above him. Guilford supposes that he should at the very least, respect him, but then again, as soon as Darlton has apologized to him, he lightly patted on Guilford's shoulders, somewhat giving Guilford the feeling that his 'sincerity' in apologizing seems fake.

Shrugging off his hand off his shoulders, he couldn't do anything to Darlton. '_Whatever...' _is what Guilford is thinking right now. Minutes later, a voice speaks sounded through the entire hall, bringing everyone's attention to where the voice is from. It was actually the King speaking, and there he is with his family sitting behind him, giving a closing speech to the banquet.

Well, the content of the speech is expected, it's about the same ever since he entered into this annual ceremony about years ago. And so, Guilford is hardly looking forward to it but more like, he is looking forward for the banquet to end it as soon as possible. Sometimes, not to be rude but he really wondered just what is there to talk about given the very fact that the speech is almost the same each year; won't the King get bored in the slightest?

During the whole time while the speech is on, rather than listening it with pride that he is one of those who is able to attend the banquet, and the fact that it is the King himself who is addressing to them, Guilford does not seem to be enjoying it in the slightest.

_"This is going to be a long one"_, he thought, he stood there, looking bored and his mind is wandering somewhere at the same time.

He is brought back to attention by the sounds of applauses, sounding throughout the hall. It was then he realized that the speech is already done. He followed suit and joined in the applauses.

"Don't you feel great after listening to the speech? Especially for us, the soldiers…" Darlton said to him, his body wavering slightly towards hi.

"Yeah, indeed." That was all Guilford could reply back to Darlton. After all, he did not register the contents in the speech. Not only that, he could not possibly asked Darlton what the speech is about for it will be too rude and disrespectful, to the King and Darlton. Guilford has no choice but to go with the flow of 'lying' and agrees with his question.

Even though the speech has ended a while ago, and the King has gone back, there are still crowds of the nobles in the hall. But it was none of his business anyway. Right now, since the banquet can be considered that it has ended, he has something else to attend to. The promise earlier made between him and Cornelia.

"I have to leave now, Darlton, since everything has ended." Just as Guilford is getting ready to leave, Darlton body nearly slammed right into him, almost making both of them fall forward but was stopped when Guilford managed to react in time, balancing both of them.

"What's the hurry, young man? The night is still young and the ladies are still here, why not try to make some friends?" Darlton said. His breath is reeked of alcohol, it was rather disgusting when he is speaking so near to Guilford's face, where he can feel the warmth and the smell right on his face. Heaving them up, he hold onto Darlton, making sure that he will not fall over again.

_"He sure has drunk a lot tonight... So much to the extent of putting his own weight onto someone else's", trying to be sarcastic in some ways against Darlton's action_.  
"Someone should attend to you and do you know that you are drunk? And where are your sons?" Guilford asked as he is scanning through the hall, looking for any one of his sons. It is quite hard for him to do so, as not only do he have to stand in one spot looking in such big area for he knew that if they were to move again, they may fall down for sure and make a scene for themselves. Also, it is impossible for Guilford to move as Darlton has practically put all his weight over him.

"N-No idea where they are. *Hic* Probably making friends somewhere around here, unlike someone I know who doesn't..."

"Why are you so persistent? Do you not feel bored in asking me the same thing over and over again?"

"Nope, not at all."

"My answer remains the same. Now what am I supposed to do with you?" his tone expressing a bit of frustration in it.

"You can just leave me here. Sooner or later, they will come looking for me."

"I could, but not after seeing this state you are in now."

"Come on, I am not a three-year old kid that needs to be taken care of." Guilford is snickering softly at Datlton because not only do he sounds like a little kid kicking a small, his actions also seems somewhat the same of what a little kid will do. Dragging themselves together aimlessly nowhere, he saw Alfred, one of his adopted sons walking by. Seeing him in the crowd was like a ray of hope for Guilford. He waved and called out for him. Alfred heard and approaches towards them.

"Good thing I saw you, Alfred. take him." Guilford literally passed Darlton into his son's arm and heaved a sign of relief. "Your dad is drunk and he leaned onto me by chance, take good care of him. If I had not seen you, I will be dragging a dead weight with me all night looking for you guys."

"I apologized for the mess he is in and the trouble he has caused for you, Lord Guilford." Alfred said while balancing his father on his arm.

"No worries, anyway I have to get going. Get him home soon before anything happens."

"Noted. Have a good night, sir" Alfred replied. Guilford nodded and leaves the hall, walking towards to the dressing room for his princess.

Upon reaching the destination, just when Guilford is about to knock the door, the door was flung open from the inside, startling him.

"Oh, you are here, Guilford."

"Y-yes. I just arrived to pick you up, Princess."

"I see. I was about to give you a call that I will be leaving without you." Guilford can see that Cornelia is angry with him, it is an undeniable fact that he is late, its all thanks to Darlton. "I'm sorry, something cropp—" His sentence was cut off because Cornelia is leaving him behind. Trying to catch up to her is an easy task for him but, trying to explain the reasons of being late is another story.

Along the way, Guilford has been attempting to explain to her but he was given silent treatment. He hasn't realized that they have reached the parking lot until Cornelia stops and tells the driver to pass the keys to him as he will be driving her back. Cornelia seated herself in the back; the atmosphere in the car is so silent and dead. He can only have himself to blame, after all he is probably the second person knowing her the best. Especially that part of her where she hates people giving excuses or explanation as to why they cannot fulfill their duties et cetra.

"Going back to the military's dorm or to the main house?" Guilford asked, trying to break off the silence in the car.

"To the dorm." Cornelia answered coldly, obviously she is still angry.

"Okay. I'm sorry, honestly. What am I supposed to do to appease you?" Sounding a bit guilty and feeling depressed as she does not seem to believe him in the slightest.

"Just drive and say no more."

During the whole journey, none of them has said a word, even after they have reached their destination. Though feeling rather down, the fact that he is being ignored and is given silent treatment, Guilford escorts Cornelia all the way to her room. After making sure that she reached her room safely, he begins to leave until Cornelia stops him.

"Come in, we are going to have a small chat"

* * *

_Finally I have done my Chapter 2. *Hurray* It's sure is long, very long plus tiring too. Thinking about how I am suppose to continue the flow of the story, my creativity level is vaporizing by the minute LOLS XD_

_But nevertheless, I am trying my very best to make the story flow smoothly. Should you find any parts to be weird, please bear with me. _

_Chapter 3 is going to be lemony by the way.  
_


	3. Surprises and First Night

Sorry for the delay. Here's the awaiting chapter. Pardon me for my grammar/vocabulary mistakes.

**Chapter Name: **Surprises and First Night

***Note: I do not own Code Geass. **

**Warning: Sexual contents are in it. I am not liable for any damages and since this is rated as 'M', only reader aged over 18 should read it. You have been warned**

**

* * *

**

Guilford hung his tailcoat to the coat rack and seated himself on the sofa. He loosened his tie and draped it over his coat. He is pondering what the small chat is going to be about, because it just feels so mysterious.

Minutes later, he saw Cornelia walking over to him. She placed down 2 wine cups and a bottle of wine onto the coffee table in front of the sofa. She sat down besides him, pulled off the shawl and placed it on the table. So far, Cornelia has yet to cast a glance at him. This has made Guilford feel uneasy, it was as though he is invisible. He begins to shift himself uncomfortably and keep looking down on the floor.

She passed the bottle of wine to him gesturing him to open it. Guilford is perplexed by her actions. '_First she gave me the cold shoulder, then for a chat or whatsoever, and now, to open up a bottle of wine? What is she thinking?' _He thought as he handed back the opened wine to her and went back to stare on the floor again.

She poured the wine into the cups, turning to face him, she sighed heavily.

"Is my floor so interesting that you have to stare at it as soon as you came in?" Guilford shook his head in response and raised his head up, facing her.

"I guessed that is a good punishment, for now." She passes him one of the wine cups to him. Taken aback by her words, especially the word '_Punishment',_ his mind is whirling in circles. He has totally lost her, in her way of thinking so to speak.

"Wait… Do you mean to say that the cold and silent treatment I have been getting earlier is a form of punishment?"

"Yes it is. I supposed that is of a better choice than the other kinds I have in mind." Cornelia said it coldly, looking at her wine and taking a sip of it without casting a glance to him.

Guilford sit there dumbfounded. A part of him is really interested to know what other kinds of punishment she has in mind, but on second thought, it may be a good idea not to know.

"S-so does that means you have forgiven me?" He asked, his face displaying seriousness about his question. It is important for him to know.

"Not at all, I have only half-forgiven you." She answered back.

Upon hearing her answer, Guilford heart sank a little. Well, it's not like he is a three-year old kid where he deserves a little punishment and after that it turned into a complete forgiveness, it is naïve, way too naive to be thinking in this way. However, attaining fifty-percent of her forgiveness, it is better than getting none.

A small, weak smile is formed on his face after he got his question answered. He hunched forward, setting his elbows on his lap, twirling the liquid in his wine in the cup with his left hand, staring hard at the motion. Cornelia saw the change in his posture and expression. In her point of view, he acted like a kid who has lost badly in some kind of competition, hitting him hard. She thought that such stuff usually happens to kids, adult too, but never did she imagine it would happen onto him as well. And forming a small smile in such cases, it just scares her.

Afraid that he takes it too hard, she moved herself closer to him. Then, she went on to move her left hand onto his right hand, intertwining her fingers in between of his, giving a small squeeze into his hand.

"Actually… I have forgiven you, completely." She gave a small kiss onto his cheek, seeing that his shoulder has relaxed, she leaned against him.

"If you are busy helping people, you should at the very least give me a call or message to notify me."

"I feel like an idiot waiting there silently, as if I am enjoying the companion of the four walls around me..." Trying to shrug off the memories she was in the room earlier.

Guilford gave a small chuckle at her understatement,  
"I'm sorr-" Cornelia placed a finger on his lips, cutting off his sentence. Guilford leaned back onto the couch, snuggling up against her to feel her warmth.

"Stop apologizing, it makes me feel like I'm the bad person here. Besides, you have said more than enough of 'sorry' for the night." She pulled herself away from him and lies down on the couch, resting her head on his lap. Guilford takes her wine glass from her and places both his and hers onto the table. He brushed off the strands of hair to the sides from her face, allowing him a full view of her face. She closed her eyes while he caressed her cheek, both of them are enjoying the little intimacy or embrace between them, before Cornelia speaks up to break the silence.

"Hey... There is no work tomorrow, then you can sleep in late... a-and..." Cornelia is stammering at her sentence, still resting on his lap, she turned herself facing the table trying not to look into his eyes.

"A-and what?"

"S-stay with me, would you? Erm… I wanted to spend more time with you..." Cornelia felt her cheeks burning up as she is saying.

'_Stay? More time?'_ Guilford is taken in surprise by her words.

"W-well, even though we s-sleep together here, you always leave in the middle of the night… Then you leave in the middle of the night…" A tinge of bitterness can be heard in her tone.

It is a rare sight for him to see Cornelia operating into a little girl mode, it really makes him wonder which is the real her. Though her face is turned away from his gaze, he could clearly see redness appearing on her ear and neck. Today, it seems like a weird day to Guilford because her action tonight surprises him totally.

He thought that he should be the one initiating such stuff (in his mind, he considers men should be the one to make the first move most of the time) but then again, he never expected her to say such stuff. Most probably he feels that given her character, such matter does not suit her at all.

Though it is true that their level of intimacy has reached to the point of sleeping together after a few months in relationship, and he always disappeared in the middle of the night because he had to. Should he stay any later or leave in the morning dusk, there is a chance of people seeing him coming out of the Princess's room or coming down from her storey, tongues could wage. On the other hand, he also could not possibly ask her to go to his room in which on the storey he is staying, there are other people staying there and soldiers are also coming in and out of the level.

And so, things can really get out of hand and more complex. He doesn't mind if his reputation is affected but her reputation, be it as a princess or as a woman must be protected, at all costs. Surely, he does not really care what will happen to him but of course, he could not allow these kinds of stuff to happen, especially on the ones he loved.

"I will stay for the night. I promised that you will get to see me tomorrow by your side and I will not wander off."

Cornelia turned around to face him, her expression is filled with happiness and she smiled affectionately at him. Guilford bent down and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm really glad. Today you have surprises me quite a lot. In addition I seem to have understood another hidden part of you."

"What hidden part do you mean? I am always like this…" She sat up and gave him an elbow to the left side of his body.

"What was that for?" His face is wincing in pain, while his right hand went to rub lightly on the spot she elbowed.

Cornelia did not answer him back. Her back is facing him, rather than getting an answer from her, Guilford hugged her from behind, resting his head onto her shoulder blade.

"Don't be angry, will you?"

"Who says I am angry?"

"Well, are you not?"

"No, I am not." It is obvious that Cornelia is getting a little irritated as her tone is getting louder than before, as Guilford continues to say that she is angry.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I say I'm -" Just as Cornelia tuned around to tell Guilford for good that she is not angry, her words are cut off as Guilford leaned forward at that instant, placing a kiss on her lips.

The kiss was slow yet fiery. It was only meant to be a small, short kiss but neither wants to break apart from each other. It was getting more intense and fiery as seconds passes.  
Cornelia wraps her arms around his neck, deepening and intensifying the kiss even more. Their tongues are waging a small war inside their mouth, exploring and tasting each other, like a fight for dominance. His hands started to caress across her back, at times tracing small patterns with his fingers. Her body tenses up at his touch, it tenses even more especially when his fingers happen to trace down her spinal cord, sending chills down her body. On the other hand, Guilford loved the small reactions she has been letting out. It seems to give him a sense of satisfaction that he is pleasing her well.

Finally, Cornelia broke apart from him, mainly due to the lack of air. Both of them are panting hard, trying their very best to inhale as much of air to fill in their lungs for the lack of oxygen. They stared at each other, looking at the state of how breathless they are. After a few moments of staring, Cornelia then has realized what just happened between them and her cheeks started to illuminate redness. Guilford feel himself blushing too as soon as he caught sight of the Cornelia's blushing, but he does not know why.

An awkward silence went in between them.

"I-I…" Guilford found himself stammering in his words. It is more like he is unable to form any words. Until now, today is the first time that the both of them are exchanging such a heated kiss.

"It's okay", said Cornelia.

"Oh…" is the only reply from Guilford. He thought all has come to an end when he was caught off guard. Cornelia leaned in to him, closing the distance between them, initiating another kiss onto his lips. She expects him to pull off from the kiss but instead, Guilford returned the kiss back to her without any hesitation. Cornelia closes her eyes, enjoying the pleasure flowing through her as Guilford trailed his kisses down on her jaw-line, then to her neck and collarbone area. As he is doing it, he pushed her down slowly, lowering them to lie down onto the couch.

He could no longer think well, no longer knowing if what he is doing is correct or wrong, no longer caring about what will be the aftermath consequences. All he knows is that he can no longer control his temptations anymore. Though there are times he wanted her so badly but still able to keep himself in control, but today is different. He wanted her, everything of her, so much even more than usual.

Conversely, Cornelia is fascinated at the way of how she and Guilford are kissing as the kiss is so passionate and intense. What surprised her is that she never knows that he is such a great kisser. She loves the tingling feeling when the warmth of his fingers is touching over her 'cold' exposed back. All such movements are heating up her body, it has become so heated to the fact that she had also wanted more of him, more than just kissing and touching.

Her hands moved to his waist-line, unbuckling his belt, followed by pulling out his shirt out of his pants. After that, she begins unbuttoning one button by another on his shirt from the top to the end. She pulled off his shirt from him and threw it onto across the table. An image of well-toned body is revealed right in front of her, Cornelia is astounded by his body. Even though they slept together, she realized that she has hardly see his body as he always sleep in later than her, and so there is simply no opportunities to see how fit he really is until now. Now comparing the real stuff right in front of her and the image of his toned body she conjured up in her mind, it is way better than what she has imagined.

Noticing that Cornelia is hardly doing anything other than staring at his body, he crashed his lips onto hers without giving any notice. Hating the fact that he 'attacked' her while she is off-guard, she scratched nonchalantly across his chest with her fingernails, breaking Guilford's kissing attention on her. Guilford leaned down and whispered in her ears, "What do you think you are doing, naughty girl?" Guilford said in painful note. Obviously Cornelia knows that he is faking out the pain and she could feel that he is smirking.

"What do you think then, little boy?" Cornelia replied back to him.

"But I must say you have a good body here…" She said, looking at him from head to his waist and up again.

"I'll take that as a compliment then. So do you want continue staring or to continue our little 'playing'?"

"How about a little bit of both options?" She gave a small laugh along her words and wrapped her hands around his neck.

Guilford pulled out of her embrace, much to Cornelia dismay. He stood up and stands besides her, scooping her up in bridal style. He carried her and they proceed to her bedroom. Cornelia blushed at the sight of her being carried, like a baby cradled in his arms. As Guilford laid her down onto the bed, she kicked out the heels she is wearing onto the floor, while he hovered over her, placing his hands at the open space besides her shoulders, propping himself up. Approaching her like a wild beast, he bent forward and kissed her roughly on the lips, biting at her ear lobe and nibbling the flesh on her neck. He is trying to take in every essence of her into his mind, everything of her.

Then, his left hand moved downwards towards her chest, fondling her right breast through the silk fabric of her dress as he continues his ministrations. Unconsciously, Cornelia let out a lustful moan in which turning Guilford more sexually aroused. His mind found it to be exceptionally alluring and perhaps, sexy too. As the number of her moaning increases, he can feel that his pants are constricting his groin even more, making him slightly uncomfortable. Even so, his hands started roaming about her body, trying to find any signs of zips or buttons that will strip her out of the dress.

"Hey…" said Guilford.

"How do I get you out of this dress? I can't find any zippers of some on you." Frustration is displayed over his face, probably at the fact that he cannot get the clothing off her body.

"Oh…" She pushed him away, and stand next to the bed.

"The zipper is here." She faced her back to him, her eyes gesturing to him that the zipper is at her butt there.

"No wonder… It is so concealed."

He sat up on the bed in daze, pondering why he did not notice the place of the zipper in the first place. As he is deep in thoughts, Cornelia unzipped the dress herself, after some attempts of ridding off the dress, soon she is almost naked but her underwear is still on her. She walked up in front of Guilford, breaking his attention right away when she gave a small cough.

Guilford instantly looked up to the source of the cough. There he saw Cornelia, one of her hands is trying to cover over her important area where her dominant hand is trying to cover up her breasts and the other hand of hers is desperately trying to block his view on her underwear. In his point of view, it is but a futile attempt of hers in trying her best to protect her body and he can also see that she is blushing even harder than earlier.

'_Wow… She has a great body. It's simply too hot to resist.' _He thought. His eyes looked up and down her body, it took him a moment to actually realize that he is staring at her body too long before he turned his gaze away to break up the awkward atmosphere. Cornelia stood there in silent for what seems like hours, she expects some movements, actions, or whatever thing from him but none is coming up. She took the first initiative and pushed him down on the bed, assaulting him from the front.

She launched a fiery kiss on his lips, while her hands roamed down unzipping his pants and tugging on his pants roughly. A low growl is heard from him as the tugging rubs against his growing erection forcibly, making him more uncomfortable prior to the constriction he felt earlier. Cornelia broke the kiss momentarily, she took away his spectacles, placing it on her dressing table and she dragged the pants off him, discarding the unneeded article of clothing onto the floor, leaving him in boxers.

"We are even now, both of us only has a piece of clothing on us."

Guilford grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto him. Then he flipped her over, with him at the top again. His hands travelled to her breasts, which he gave a quick squeeze and he lowered his mouth onto one and drew a nipple into his mouth. He gently sucked, and licked the progressively hardening nub as it procured sighs of pleasure from her lips. His other hand was busy squeezing and kneading her other breast—intermittently pinching and rolling its nipple between his fingers.

Cornelia is gasping hard, her body arching towards him, she wanted to moan out loud but make mental note not to. She did not want to let him know that she is enjoying this blissful pleasure he is giving to her, but the true reason is that she did not want to let her 'soldier-princess' image to be taken away so easily by him. In the society or in military, she is regarded as a tough, merciless and cold-hearted princess. Some have also given her a title called 'Ice Princess'. This very truth also applies even when she is off-duty. Depending on whom she is associating with or the situation, she can be gentle, kind and friendly too, which this is a rare display that is hidden from the surface.

Guilford is a special case to him. There are times even when she is off-duty, or even when they are alone, she is still in that 'soldier-princess' mode, it was purely out of habit as the times they usually spent together is as a knight and princess relationship. So it is difficult for either of them to adjust their personality modes. And especially in this peculiar situation she is in, she does not want to give in so easily to him, simply said she hates defeat.

Unable to contain her pleasures any longer, Cornelia finally moaned out loud as Guilford began to grind his hardened member against her entrance. His grinding is affecting her a lot, it is as if he is teasing her. Just when Cornelia is about to lose herself in her world of bliss, Guilford abruptly stopped which annoyed her.

"Cornelia, I cannot hold myself back anymore. I need to get inside you." His eyes is filled with lust, and without any hesitation, Cornelia nodded.

Immediately, he slipped himself out of his boxers and at the same time, he pulled off her underwear too, throwing the two articles onto the floor.

"I am going to put it in." He positioned himself at her center and began to push himself into her, slowly. He saw her eyes tightly shut, her eyebrows furrowed together, indicating to him that she is in pain.

"Are you alright?"

Upon hearing no response from her, and her face still displays that she is wincing in pain, Guilford spoke up. "I-I will pull it out now."

Cornelia's placed one hand onto his shoulder, her eyes are opening up slowly and her facial expression is starting to relax.

"No, I am fine. Give me a few moments to adjust." After some waiting, Cornelia formed a small smile to him. It was then Guilford thrust in and out of her slowly at first, then he started to pick up the pace as her walls begin to tighten down around him and her legs have also begin to wrapped around his waist, enticing him to go faster. Both of them are about to reach their climax, in a matter of few more thrusting.

"Guilford… I—", she is short on her breath, incapable of finishing her sentence.

"Say… my first name, Cornelia…" Guilford gasped in between his words.

"Gil-bert…"

"One more time", Guilford nested his head into her neck.

"Gilbert." Cornelia screamed out his name as she reached her climax. At the same time, Guilford reached his too, his body arched at the release of his orgasm before he collapse down onto her.

They are panting hard and are covered in a thin sheen of sweat, their bodies seem like they are glittering under the reflection lights from the military lights from the outside.

"Are you fine?" Guilford asked but he received no reply.

He moved up close to see her as his spectacles is taken away from him and he found her to be drifting into a peaceful slumber. He smiled at the peaceful expression on her face and sat up. He unfolded the quilt that is lying on the edge of the bed, draping across them and lie down besides her, embracing her in his arms before falling asleep.

* * *

_A/N:_ _First I apologized that it took me so, so long to update. Ever since my exams are over 3 weeks ago, I am having post-exams celebrations and so, I keep myself away from anything that will remind me of school. In addition, for this chapter, I actually rewrite most of the parts again from my initial draft and hence the delay._

_So if as you are reading the story and you found that some scenes that I wrote does not tally with the scene I wrote earlier or later, pardon my mistakes then. So far this is the first time that I wrote so long. And I'm trying my very best to make sure that the story (plus the character's action) flows smoothly. Another thing to note is that I noticed that my writing tends to write it in as detailed as possible. Again, if you may find words/actions/whatever there is to occur over and over again.  
_

_Anyway hope you all will like it! _


	4. Insecurities proven right in Novels

**Chapter Name: **Insecurities proven right in novels

***Note: I do not own Code Geass. **

**Warning: Sexual contents are in it. I am not liable for any damages and since this is rated as 'M', only reader aged over 18 should read it. You have been warned.**

**

* * *

**

The sun was hanging high up in the sky. Judging from the amount of light pouring in from the windows, it is safe to assume that it is early afternoon. He is awoken by the light that has been beaming down on his upper body, the natural heat from the rays caused him to stir in his sleep. Lazily he got out of the bed and drew the curtains closed before he crawled back into the blankets again. He had wanted to sleep but because of his 'internal alarm', he is not able to. His internal alarm works in such a way that once he is awake, partially or not, unless it is the night time or if he is really very tired, he will not be able to get back into his sleep.

His eyes remained closed, and cautiously, he lifted himself up from his sleeping position to lean against the headboard, trying not to wake up the sleeping figure besides him. Once he is in sitting position, he brought one hand to massage his temples, probably due to side effects of the amount of alcohol he had last night, while the other hand of his reached out to retrieve his spectacles that is situated at the side table beside him. Putting on his spectacles, he tweaked open his eyes slowly, allowing it to adapt to the brightness in the room, and at the same time for his mind to function properly.

After a few moments, he sat in a daze because he just realized for somewhat reasons, he felt great, mentally and physically. It is as though his body is revitalized, free from all his accumulated tiredness in one night. Though feeling good and refreshed, there is a guilt-like feeling welling inside him that he could not explain but he mentally shrugged it away. He gave himself a good stretch, with both his hands up in the air, a small 'pop' sound is heard in his shoulder joints. Then he also started to stretch his back from side to side, but stopped halfway when his eyes are fixated onto one area in the room.

That particular area seems weird in place. Clothes are seen scattered around, but each article is not far from each other. But what caught his interests the most is that those discarded articles seemed very familiar to him. Way too familiar. Racking his brain hard, he knows those clothing — there are his lover's dress, undergarments, and her high heels and there are also his pants, belt, shoes and boxers too. All those are what they had worn for last night's ball.

As he registered all these information into his mind of the unattended clothing, he can and has come to an only conclusion — sex. So, this means that he had sex with someone last night. Memories of last night came flooding into his mind. Unconvinced by the evidence and his memories, he lifted the sheet up and took a quick peek before putting it down. Guilford tried to deny the events that took place but no matter how much he wanted, the reality presents right in front of him speaks otherwise. Everything pieced in perfectly. That guilt-like feeling that he has been feeling this morning finally makes sense to him.

'_I have sex with her… A princess. What am I going to do?' _Guilford thought as he looked up to the ceiling with his eyes closed, his hand again massaging his temples, trying to soothe out his building headache.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt her shifting, and she is now facing him, partially awake. Unlike him, Cornelia remembered the events when she saw him, to put it simply she took it well. She pulled the sheets up against her face, trying to hide her blush.

"Good morning." She said, it sounded as she is muttering.

"Ah… Ya, morning." Guilford said to her but he is not looking at her instead he focus his gaze onto the blinds.

"Erm, you know. I will go washed up now and make up breakfast." Before Cornelia could give him any reply, Guilford has quickly got out of the bed and made his way to the bathroom, disappearing out of her sight.

Upon seeing the way he acted, Cornelia is surprised. He is acting so not himself at all.  
_'Is it because of what happened between them last night?'_ She kept asking herself, and then another thought came to her. _'Is he regretting what he has done?'_

She has read a lot of different kinds of romance novels, and most of the novels would usually have scenarios after a man and women are engaged into sexual activities. Sometimes she would silently curse at how the man would have reacted and mocked when the woman is trying her best to keep her man at her side. To put it simply, Cornelia never believed these kinds of scenarios would happen in real life but now she is starting to believe it as her man, Guilford is already displaying some reactions as what she read in the novels.

"No, he is not that kind of a guy. I have faith in him" She shook her head, trying her best to shrug off those thoughts she had earlier.

"It is just a novel I read. Just a novel."

Seeing that there is no point for her to let her thoughts went wild, Cornelia decided to take care of other tasks at hand. The first thing to do will be to clean up the mess of their clothes scattered on the floor. The moment she tried to stand up, her body, rather her legs gave way and she hit back onto the bed again. It is then she realized that her body is sore and in pain, especially that lower part of her. Her face turns red immediately when the pain she is feeling right now, directly conjured up the memories she experienced she had last night. Shrugging off this dirty thought, she tried to stand up again by supporting herself with any nearby furniture until she reached out and put on her silk robe draping by her chair. With much effort, she continued on to gather the clothing on the floor, separating his and her articles. She took his clothes and begins to hang them up in a hanger, while she put her night dress into a bag and placed it in the cleaning basket located near the entrance of the bathroom, where the cleaners will took care with it the following day.

As soon as she finished with her little task, the bathroom door opens and Guilford stepped out, his body wrapped with only a white towel around his waist. His hair is let down and beads of water is seen dripping at the ends of his hair onto his body. He is caught with surprise to see her standing in the same room as him. They locked their gaze onto each other for a few seconds and he tore it away by looking onto the floor, and he gave a small cough in the process to break down the awkwardness he is feeling.

"I'm done. The bathroom is all yours. So… What would you like to eat?" Guilford asked, his eyes still remained fixated on the floor.

"Anything would be fine." Cornelia answered with a tinge of bitterness in her because of the avoidance he has been sending out to her since she woke up. Deep in her heart, she kept telling herself that she is imaging things up. Guilford gave a small nod and once more, he quickly disappeared out of her sight. He mentally scolded himself at the way he has been acting towards her as he gets himself dressed. He walked over to her dressing table, and all of a sudden he banged his fist on the table and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Damn it. What the hell is wrong with me?" Seeing his reflection in the mirror, Guilford knows something is wrong with him. The more he looked at himself, the more he hated himself for the way he acted to her as she does not deserves for such treatment. The faint sounds of shower brought him out of his thoughts. Rather than brooding over all these thoughts of his treatment, he gave a deep sigh, and walked towards her kitchen. For now he just wanted to make a good breakfast.

**((OOOOO))**

It has been a while since he has last stepped into her kitchen area. Unlike the built-in kitchen in other hostel rooms, Cornelia's one is definitely different, well you could already guessed it because of her status. Her kitchen is within the vicinity of her room but it is located at another spot of the storey she is living in. It took Guilford about five minutes to reach his destination. He opened the refrigerator and the cupboards, and as expected, the foods are stocked in quantities. Sometimes he did envied her to a certain point that such trivial matters are being handled by someone else and she did not have to worry it in a single bit at all. Guilford remembered the time he told Cornelia about such matter, she simply answered back to him saying that she actually did not like the way she is being treated so differently because she is a princess. A whole storey for herself, trivial matters taken care by someone else et cetra. She just wanted to be like others who entered into the military for the sake of the country or to have a second identity in life. In short she wanted to be normal.

Snapping back to reality, Guilford took out the ingredients he needed and started to heat up the pan. Whipping up a few simple dishes is an easy task for him. In his opinion he would say it is part of life survival skills, which is what he learned in the academy training. Minutes later, he is done cooking. He placed the food and a pot of tea and walked back into the room with a dish tray in hand. When he stepped into the room, Cornelia is seated by the couch with newspaper in her hands. She looked up and gave a small smile to him.

"I have cooked some omelets, toasts and a pot of black tea." He set a plate in front of her and the other to him, and then he proceeds to pour the tea into the tea cups. He sits down on the couch too but not as close to her as he used to.

"The omelet is delicious."

"Erm." He nodded.

"So is the tea."

"Yes." Another short and simple reply came from him. Quietness once again fills the atmosphere between them as they continue to eat in silent before Cornelia speaks up once more.

"Are you having guilt about last night?" Guilford choked himself slightly while taking a small sip in his tea when Cornelia's question popped up. He begins to cough and at the same time gasping for air to accommodate for the lack of oxygen during his choking fit.

"Are you alright?" Cornelia immediately seated beside him, one of her hands patted on his back.

"I *cough* I'm okay." He raised a hand up signaling her that he is alright.

"I supposed my question really surprises you."

"What do you think?" Guilford answered in an amuse tone. His coughing has started to cease, but sill he has a little difficulties in trying to talk because of the lack of air caused by his choking.

"Cornelia, I…" His expression is unreadable, Cornelia instantly felt sad and disappointed when she saw a mixture of guilt, confusion and hesitation in him. A simple question that requires a simple answer of either a 'yes' or a 'no' gets him so worked up and not only that, he is unable to give a direct answer.

"It's okay. Let's forget about last night, it is a mistake. Treat it that the alcohol got to us." Cornelia said to him, her tone is evident of bitterness and perhaps trembling as if she is on the verge of crying. She is not sure what got her to say this to him. As soon as she finished saying her piece, she stood up and walked towards her room, shutting the door close. She slumped to the ground with her back leaning on the door, sobbing silently. She folds up her knees, burying her head against it. Cornelia did not know why she cried, the only reason she can came up with is that probably she is afraid of what he is going to tell her. Though a part of her keep telling to her that she is being oversensitive or sort but yet, another part keeps telling her she is the same like those women she read about in her novels. After all, she is the one who initiates the sexual exchange first and so it will be reasonable to end it so as not to hold him back because of her.

On the other hand, Guilford is left stunned and speechless when he heard what she says to him. Just as when she stood up and walked away, he held out his hand about to stop her but he withdrew it back. It is as though his body is moving on its own, disobeying his command of grabbing her. All he can do is only watch her leave while he did nothing other than sitting down on the couch looking shocked and frustrated. Moreover, he refuses to believe every single word she said.

"Am I…"

"I have really messed it up, didn't I?" He said to himself, and a bitter chuckle is heard in him.

* * *

_A/N: Writer's Block again + Busy Schedule = (Very) Late Release of story; Very sorry about it._

_Nevertheless, I have managed to write up and finish for this chapter. I know the front part, the first few paragraphs are pretty lengthy and drag-gy. Seriously I assumed it will be even longer if I did not edit it because I got this habit to go as detailed as possible so as to make my story seems logical and flows well. Still this habit of mine, you can still managed to see it in some parts of this chapters and in the following chapters for the future, so all I ask is that p__lease bear it with me (Old habits die hard you see _—_ writing engineering school reports made me this way)_

_Lastly hope you enjoy reading. Review it if you can so that it can help me plus some ideas would be even better to ease down my chances of getting a writer block again. XD_


End file.
